


Haunted

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Haunted House, Jumpscare, dumbass kids behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 07:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Sometimes people change or maybe we just see sides to them we never did before





	Haunted

Going to the fair at Halloween was a tradition. You hadn’t been in your hometown for the past couple of years, but this year you had gotten time off work. You were staying with your best friend Steph and her roommate Nichelle, who you had quickly taking a liking to as well.

The three of you had all decided to go to the fair together, mostly for the Haunted House, which never proved to be as scary as they intended it to be. It was always fun to see the teenagers scream and jump.

You were all standing in line for the Haunted House, giggling and chatting about the rude waiter at Steak ‘N Shakes where you’d had dinner.

“Well being an ass is apparently a job requirement in that place,” you snorted, and Steph’s eyes opened wide.

“Oh my God, Y/N. Are you still not over him?” She teased with a smirk on her face, making you punch her shoulder.

“There is nothing to get over. He was an ass to me all the way through high school. Why the hell did you always assume I liked him?” you hissed at her, making her laugh.

“Wait. What am I missing here? Who?” Nichelle looked from you to Steph, and you both answered in unison.

“Jensen Ackles.”

“Jensen Ackles as in the actor Jensen Ackles?” Nichelle stared at the two of you, eyes wide with surprise.

“Yeah…” You kicked the dirt beneath your feet. Having his stupid face plastered everywhere when his TV-Show, Supernatural, first started airing had brought up a lot of old feeling you had been trying to bury. Not that you had ever wanted to admit to it, but Steph was right. You liked him. You had no idea why, and it didn’t really matter. For whatever reason, he had hated you. Doing everything humanly possible to make your life miserable. Spilling drinks on you when you had gone to the restaurant he used to work at, knocking into you making you drop your books, laughed at you when you fell on your face in the hallway one time (not because you were staring at him of course) or made fun of you every goddamn day.

You should have hated him back, but you didn’t. Maybe because of the apologetic little smiles you caught him sending you every so often, or maybe because he didn’t really bully you. Actually, he had defended you more than once when footballers had tried to pick on you. You had no idea why. Maybe because you were his victim, and he liked to keep it that way. Who knew, and you shouldn’t even care. He was an ass and surely he had forgotten all about you ever existing.

Finally, it was your group’s turn in line, and you handed your tickets to the attendant and walked in. The house hadn’t changed much over the years. Still the same old sound effects. A few of the props were new but no more scary than the old once. Watching teenagers jumping and screaming hadn’t become less fun either.

You took your time making it through the house, all of you throwing a giggling fit every time a teenager looked like they they were about to either wet themselves or have a panic attack. Eventually you made it outside, and you turned around to face your friends and thank Steph for convincing you to come back home this Halloween. That was when it happened. Some guy dressed as Death jumped out in beside you, roaring, and you jumped. right into Steph. Steph stumbled backwards, almost falling on her ass, when her foot went into a hole. She yelped as she pushed you back into the guy, effectively knocking you both over as you crashed into him, scrapping your arm on the rails as you went down.

You began apologizing to him, even before you had realized what happened. Before you had seen his mask had fallen to the ground, and before you had realized who he even was. You were still on top of him however when you finally did look up at his face.

“You!” you hissed, quickly pushing yourself off him, brushing him off when he tried to help you back on your feet. “I got it! What are you doing here?! Isn’t it enough scaring people on TV? Do you have to do it in person as well, or is it only me you get a kick out of knocking over?” You tried to hide the shock of seeing him as anger, but the truth of the matter was, the surprise weren’t entirely bad.

“Look I’m sorry, Y/N.” He sent you that smile that never failed to make your knees go weak and your heart beat a million miles per hour. “But how would I know it was you? Your back was turned, and to be fair you were the one that knocked me on my ass. Hey Steph.” He nodded past you, and Steph responded with a grin.

“Hey Jensen.”

“Jensen as in…” Nichelle whispered loud enough for both you and Jensen to hea,r and his smile grew.

“As in what Y/N/N?” He winked at you and you felt your frustration growing. How dare he act like this. All charming, like you had been his sweetheart or something when nothing could have been further from the truth.

“Nothing,” you spat at him turning around to face your friends, ready to order them to take you home, but Steph had other plans.

“Geez, Y/N. You need to get that looked at.” She pointed to your wounded arm. “There is a medic’s tent right up there.” She nodded in the direction of the fairground before grabbing Nichelle’s arm. “I would go with you, but I need to get Nichelle back home. She isn’t feeling well.”

“I’m not?” Nichelle sent Steph a confused look before taking a solid kick to the leg and quickly caught on, smirking at you and Jensen. “Oh. No. I’m not. Cramps. I need to get home to my heating pad and tampons.”

Had you not been so pissed at your friends, you would have laughed at the million expressions and emotions that seemed to cross Jensen’s face at that explanation. Instead you took a step after them as Steph dragged Nichelle off. “See you at home Y/N.”

“Oh come on! You can’t be serious? How am I supposed to get back?!” You yelled after them, knowing no matter what you said or did Steph wouldn’t let you in the car. When she got an idea in her head there was no arguing with her.

“I’ll take you.” You heard Jensen’s voice behind you and you sighed heavily, turning around to face him. The look on his face stopped you blank. He was shifting slightly on his feet and his eyes were flickering. Was he nervous?

“Steph was right. We need to get that looked at,” Jensen reached out to you, gently lifting your arm and examining it. “Well it is just a scrape, but we should go clean it anyway.”

The soft tone in his voice and almost shy smile rendered you speechless. So you just nodded. You let him lead you towards the medical tent. He greeted a few of the people on his way in, and they seemed to like him. Maybe he had changed?

He walked you to the back where he pulled up a couple of chairs, motioning for you to sit down. You did, watching him as he got some supplies before sitting down across from you. He send you another careful smile, before he spoke. “This might sting a bit,” he warned before pressing the cloth against your arm.

“Sorry,” Jensen quickly muttered when you flinched.

“It’s okay.” You smiled at him. “You’re only trying to help right?”

“Yeah, but this is my fault. I should have looked before I jumped out of there.” He didn’t look at you when he spoke, which only added to your confusion. Was this really the same guy that had made your life hell all through high school? You had a hard time correlating the boy that had stuck gum to your history book with this man sitting in front of you, apologizing and gently wrapping your arm in gaze. You couldn’t. So you stopped trying. Eager to break the silence, you cleared your throat asking him the only thing that came to mind.

“So you became an actor huh?”

Jensen smiled at you, taking a short break from wrapping your injured arm. “Yeah. You’ve seen the show?”

“Bits and pieces,” you lied, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear before looking back down to your arm as he began wrapping it again. You hadn’t just seen a few episodes, you had seen every damn one that had aired over that past 2 years. You just weren’t willing to let him know that. Even if he was more handsome than he had ever been. Even if the his gentle touch set your skin on fire. He still put you through hell, and you were not about to give him yet another thing to hold over you.

“So what’s the verdict?” You saw a small grin tug at his lips as he kept his attention on your arm, and you didn’t want to lie to him.

“It’s good Jensen. Really good. You’re a great actor.”

“Thanks.” He looked up into your eyes and your heart almost stopped and you felt the blood rush to your cheeks. His eyes were even greener than you remembered, greener than they seemed on tv, and they were sparkling at you. “And you? Do you have your own bakery yet?”

You stared at him, shocked he even knew that had been your dream. “Well not yet,” you stuttered. “I do work at one though. Trying to save enough money to start up my own place one day.”

“You will.” Jensen sent you a genuine warm smile, and your heart skipped a beat before you both looked away.

“There.” He stated. “All done. Let’s get you home, shall we?”

Your mind was a jumble as you followed him back to his car. He tried to make small talk about how the town had changed as he drove you towards Steph’s house.It didn’t help your confusion. He seemed nervous but why would he be?

You politely answered his questions, but you couldn’t help but glared at him every so often. Was he regretting the way he had acted in the past? You still weren’t completely sure if you were ready to forgive him, should he apologize.  

To make matters worse, he jumped out of the car, rushed around to your side, and opened the door for you before you could get it yourself as soon as he reached your destination. Your eyes opened wide, and you stared at him for a second in disbelief. No one had ever done that for you before, and you couldn’t help but feel more than a little flattered.  

“Well you changed,” you thought out loud, making Jensen frown a bit as he closed the car door behind you. “Have I?”

“Yeah, I mean…” You could have kicked yourself. Why would you bring up the past now, when he had been nothing but kind to you all evening? “You’re nicer.”

The regret on his face was evident as he nervously ran his hand around his neck. “Yeah. I was a jerk to you wasn’t I?”

You nodded quietly, mumbling something about it all being in the past before you started walking back to the house. His hand on your uninjured arm stopped you before you could reach for the door handle, and you looked up at him with a baffled look on your face.

“Look. I’m sorry, Y/N. I never meant to be an asshole. I was just a stupid kid that had no idea how to tell a pretty girl he liked her.” Jensen rambled, and you felt as if the air had been knocked clean out of your lungs.

“What?” You gasped.

Jensen made a small nervous laugh before he started talking. “I liked you. I mean, who wouldn’t. You were kind and smart and beautiful. I had no idea how to talk to you or even get your attention so I messed with you. I don’t know when it happened, but along the way you yelling at me became better than you not seeing me at all.”

You stood as if someone had nailed you to the ground. Had he really just said that? The reason he had tortured you all of these years had been because he liked you. You thought back to your anger the first time you had met, and he had accidentally bumped into you, about how you had snapped at him a few times after that when he had spoken to you. You had not made it easy for him to confess. You decided to let the past be the past, and suddenly you felt a rush of courage as you took a step towards him, “and now?”

You smiled when you saw the surprised look on his face and he swallowed once. “And now what?” he asked, almost as if he was testing to make sure you weren’t joking or about to punch him in the nose.

You smiled sweetly at him, silently wishing he had told you all of this sooner. “Do you know how to get a girl’s attention now?”

You looked up at him through your lashes and he smiled, carefully wrapping an arm around your waist pulling you closer. “I’ve learned a trick or two.” He almost whispered tucking your hair behind your ear before gently brushing his lips over yours. You instantly responded by wrapping your arms around his neck, letting him pull you closer as he kissed you. Sweetly and tenderly, before pulling away with a goofy smile on his face, slowly stepping backwards down the steps on the porch.

“Can I call you tomorrow?” You smiled and bit your lip as you nodded, loving the hope in his voice and the way his face lit up at your response.

You waited out on the porch until had gotten back in his car and waved goodnight. Only then did you go into the house, leaning against the door as you closed it, letting out a breath you didn’t realize you had been holding as a giddy childlike grin slide across your face as you closed your eyes and thought of him and the way he had kissed you.

Your eyes shot opened when you heard Steph and Nichelle started cheering and clapping from the living room and realized that they had been watching the whole thing through the window.

“You two are idiots,” you tried to hiss, but the smirk wouldn’t leave your lips as she rushed through the room and embraced you.

The smirk was still firmly planted on your lips when you closed the door to your borrowed room a few minutes and some interrogation later. You let yourself fall down on your back, staring up at the ceiling fan, feeling your head spin in sync with the propellers. Your mind wandered back to the porch and how his kiss had made you lightheaded and giddy. How perfectly you had seemed to fit in his arms, and you let out a small giggle. You might not have been a high school girl for a long time, but right now, thinking about Jensen and his kiss, you sure as hell felt like one. 


End file.
